mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 3 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 3 (Today's The World of Thanksgiving!) Date: Thursday, November 3, 1992 Sponsors: T, W, 4 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Jon Arbuckle is too tired to let Garfield and Odie outside to play, and would later consider adding a pet door. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody is thankful that you're here! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Wade Duck, Roy Rooster, Jon Arbuckle, Piglet, that purple dinosaur they call Barney, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guests, Carol Burnett and Mary Tyler Moore!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Scene | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of "The Three Little Piglets" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Healthy Food." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Nighty Nightmare" After eating a pizza Jon Arbuckle bought, Garfield has a nightmare about eating too much and turning into a monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four Ducks Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Wade Duck plants some mystery seeds while Orson looks it up in his book. |- | style="text-align" center"| | style="text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align" center"|Cookie Monster in "The Ballad of Casey McPhee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text=align: center"|A poem by Rowlf, titled "Silence". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings the anthem for "The National Association of "W" Lovers". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Banana Nose" The gang becomes annoyed by Roy's pranks; when he accuses them of not being able to take a joke, they begin to call him "Banana Nose," which hurts his feelings to the point where he leaves the farm. Booker soon goes missing as well Garfield comments in voice-over: "I could go for a banana right now." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to the Wonderful World of T-Shirts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Wanda the Witch" Animation by Tee Collins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Carol Burnett: "Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Spinning T (to the tango beat). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mary Tyler Moore learns some Hebrew words from a girl. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield constantly sticks food up on the ceiling, much to Jon's chagrin. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text=align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and the Kids sing "The Four-Legged Zoo" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard try to blow bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Ode to Odie" In this rapped segment, Garfield talks about a Sunday afternoon where he tricked Odie out of the house by throwing the dog's favorite bone into the front yard and locking the door. Odie then begins to explore the neighborhood, where he comes across a tough dog named Butch and his flunkies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover pretends to be on the Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field